A Veil between Worlds
by Angharrad
Summary: ¤P1-2¤What if magic really exist and is part of your life? That the war was real? And if one day, everything you've been protected from happen? What will be your reaction?
1. A Family between two worlds

**A Veil between Worlds**

_First Part : Night and Fear_

Disclaimers Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I'm only using this wonderful idea to express my imagination. On the contrary, the familly I'm going to picture only belongs to itself. The words are mine. Sorry if it is not really good. I'm french, and learned german before english. Hope you'll like anyway ! 

**1 - A Family between two Worlds**

My Name is Marilde.   
To give you my last name is not important. Humans don't know this name, neither do the wizards. Maybe some of them know the name of my mother. There was a time, our family was part of the highest class of the French Wizard community. And then, time flied and generations passed, the family became closer to the muggles. At some point, the children stopped to go to wizard school. It's been two generation since the last of my kind went to Beauxbatons.  
Don't be fooled. We are wizards, but we also are, what you can call an open-minded family. The magic world is important, but not the only one. We are curious about what is going on around us, and we disagree to shut up ourselves in one world only. Our strengh has always been our diversity. That's why you can find nearly all the muggles professions - farmer, dentist, lab assistant, computer scientist, mechanic engineer, film maker, financier, musician.  
At this point I can guess what you are thinking. Why such a long presentation ? Simply because I need you to understand, that if magic has surrounded me during my childhood et still is, every minute of my life, it is only one aspect of my life. This is the reason why, one day, I have thrown all my memories in a box, forgot my gifts. Because, if we hadn't been wizard, nothing of this would have ever happened. 

But I have to talk about the Refuge before I start the story itself. Some people would have called it a manor, even a castle. For us, we considered this building as an house for summer break. Not because it was small or less comfortable than the house we were living in during the year. The reason is, it was situated on an island, lost in the middle of an archipelago with thousand rocks. Faraway from everything, faraway from the world, a Refuge.  
The architecture of the house was similar to a Norman monastery, raised with time, but definitely typical from the eleven century in Normandy. From the distance, you have the impression it is only a cube of gray granite, his heart dig in order to leave space for the green grass inside the cloister, everything put near the sea.  
Outside, you could never believe that the room can be so spacious. The ceiling from the upper stairs are five to six meter high. The ground is more intimate, with only three meter to the ceiling. Two steps are leading the way from the cloister to the dining room, weapon training room, living room and kitchen. You can see the beam of the ceiling, the walls are white, covered with lime, the furniture are a dark brown and auburn, the curtain representing flowers. A mix between Norman and English style done with a lot of appreciation. The principal door open on stairs going to the see. Down there, boat and small ships are waiting to lead us back to the main island and the civilization. French windows are leading from the kitchen and the living room to the vegetable garden of my great-mother and her daughters.   
The adults (my parents and great-parents) have their rooms on the first floor, sharing it with the huge library. I have always been impressed by this library. It was using two of the four side of the house, going 'till the roof, with high ladders enchanted so the children cannot fall or access the dangerous books, rolling from side to side. I was often spending the day sitting on the ladder, a book on my knee, my eyes on the sea and the island, my mind lost in the nature. The second and third floor are composed by the great-children's room, and a multimedia/music room. The children room was connected to the library and the ceiling by mezzanine. I had the luck, as the oldest of the children to have my room at an angle of the building, with great windows, giving me a good view of the sea and the island on which was sitting the Refuge. I loved this room, from which I could see the nature breaking out around me, and still be safe inside the granite walls.  
This house is the refuge of my great-parents, their world. Generally, we weren't living there, but on another house, on the continent. This muggle house was not as cool and big as the wizard one. But we spend most of our time there. But even if we don't spend that much Time on the island, the Refuge is printed inside our minds, because it's the place where, to every child of the family, the existence of magic is revealed. This is the place where we were teach the spells and art of the wizards. I hated this house, as much as I loved it. I hated it because we were prisoners, faraway from the civilization. I loved it, because it was the only place I could be in contact with the spirit of the nature, and with myself. 

So why all this babbling? I want you to understand, how in a few seconds, your world can fall apart, what you love above everything disappear, lost your heart and a part of yourself.

**Angharrad** - 10th January 2004 


	2. Waiting for the night

**A Veil between Worlds**

First Part : Night and Fear

Disclaimers: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I'm only using this wonderful idea to express my imagination. On the contrary, the family I'm going to picture only belongs to itself. The words are mine. Sorry if it is not really good. I'm French, and learned German before English. Hope you'll like anyway ! 

**Author's notes **: This story takes place after Harry's scholarship. You won't heard about him. Maybe some references, that's all... To Vladimir, I love the wizard world ! Maybe my introduction seems like I don't. Wait till the end of the first part to understand why the girl talking is torn between the muggle and wizarding world. I'm sorry if people can't take it -_-

**2 - Waiting for the night **

Samhain. Night where the world of living cross the world of the dead. Night where the barrier between worlds is not thicker than a veil, which can be torn every moment. Night during which everything could fall over. I've been dreading this night every years, aware of the presence surrounding us, even now that I'm twenty-one years old. But nothing ever happened. My great-mother has always watch for it, forcing the family to gather together under her roof this very night.   
This year again, nothing important happened, and life started again like nothing could have happen. Due to the upcoming birth of her eight great-children, the fifth girl, my great-mother asked us to all come for the Week-end in the great house lost between the Norman-English islands. A Friday... 13th of November...

Some of us had already crossed the path leading to the Refuge during daylight. I came earlier to help my great-mother cleaning the house and preparing the room. You doesn't seem like this, but Armour are never going to replace the houseelves. Too clumsy and not enough agile with their fingers (when they got some). It was always the surprise when coming back : which vase will have disappear, which door would be cracked, which floor scratched. My great-mother was taking thing with philosophy and was telling us, that we were totally able to clean their mess with a wave of ours wands and that money needed to be used to something! My great-father was annoyed, a quarrel would happen, but nothing changed. It was like this between them.   
A second group came at the end of the afternoon : my ten years old goddaughter, Adeline, Antonin, 11 years old, another of my cousins and my little brother. I still call him little, because he is five years younger than me, but if you consider his height, than another question. I can be physically twenty-one, when my cousins and sibling where all together, I became a kid again.   
I left my great-mother choosing the grass for the lamb leg we were having for diner. I ran through the French window inside the living room. My great-father was sitting in the leather armchair. I glanced at the old television. It was still connected to the fireplace. One of my greatest idea, became reality with the help of my younger sister Lauriane (19) and my dad. The eyes of my great-father were too weak for the variations of intensity of the channels from the wizarding network : ChimneyTV. Okay, the image is not always clear, but it's still an improvement.   
As usual, He was watching the channel of the international Wizard chamber, all old wizards in dark robes insulting each other with their pointy hat and Latin's quotations. How much I despised Latin. Too bad that the first wizard didn't choose Greek as the official language, I was better at it. His Quisk note quill was writing in his book he will read later after waking up jumping. A spark in the fireplace disrupted the connection, and the old man jumped.   
" Mister?" asked a head surrounded by flames. My great-father turned to me.   
"Please, can you go receive your cousins?"   
I nodded, glancing curiously at the fireplace. Guess another official from the Magic Ministry. I guess my Great-father was working at the ministry in one of the highest position if they keep on calling even if he is nearly 90 years old. Not every wizards can be like Dumbledore and live hundred of years. We, the great-children, don't really know, they never talk about it...   
I only had time to get down a few steps that my goddaughter was already jumping in my arms. She was really happy to see me, because she knew I always have a box of sweet for her, and since she was going to start her wizarding training next summer, I was often sending her Bertie Bott's every-flavour beans. Antonin seems colder but also happy, because he is gourmand by nature. Erwin seems really annoyed, because he had to travel with the brats and would have prefer to use the fireplace network. I let him speak, in any case, he would have been annoyed. Adolescence Crisis.   
Great-mother appeared with a plate of fresh backed cookies, cut my brother's well prepared speech. She didn't have four kids for nothing. She knows how to deal with us, with our qualities and faults. She doesn't care about education or yelling at us. What she wanted, was to give us a place, where we could be all together, a family. Our education was not her problem but our parent's. And we all loved her for this. And even more in the case of my sibling and me, because for our other great-mother we could never be has good as her precious son.   
She send us out to watch the setting on the sea, letting the cookies getting down our full stomachs. Then she called us inside, asking us to prepare the table while she was going on the main Island to greet her younger daughter and the girls. I had to cool down Adeline who was jumping everywhere, singing she had a new little sister, Alice, born the previous week. I bit my tongue. If Adeline was so excited, what was it going to be with Anaïs, her 6 years old sister. I was glad that Flo, my aunt, was there with Lauriane. 

Preparing the table was a fast task. I was nearly surprised to not hear our old man yelling after the noise of dishes which echo through the great hall and the kitchen. Guess he was still talking with this guy from the ministry. I refused to let the young one play with their video games, so Erwin and I organized race around the cloister that we were timing for the records. Adeline and Antonin were eager to show us their progress. We had promised them a few month ago to take them on a tour on our brooms if they break through the Two minutes record.   
They were concentrating, their head bent down, watching their feet as if by doing so, they were going to run faster. I wasn't paying attention, their legs were too short. The record was fixed so they can't break it before being fourteen years old. Dad told me they choose that age, because you are supposed to know a few trick that could save your life if you fell. My eyes were traveling from the cloister to the sky and the stars. A beautiful night, faraway from the light of the cities.   
_Bam !!!_   
I snapped out of my daydreams to see Adeline falling on her bottom and an armor exploding , every pieces dispersing. If Great-mother see this... We never succeed in her believing another armor break one of her kind. We tried... but never succeed...   
"Antonin, can you bring me my wand ? I forgot it on the table in the music room."   
"Can't you accio this?" growled Erwin.   
"I could, if some little malicious teenager hadn't use the attraction spell to empty the sweet reserves during summer. There is an interdiction field," I explained, rolling my eyes.   
Antonin laughed at my retort and ran to the stairs. Erwin was growling to hide the pink that rose to his cheeks. He helped Adeline to her feet. I walked through the lawn to join them, but tripped on the stone of the fountain. I fell a movement of air near my head.   
There, standing in the grass, was an axe.   
I turned my head fast, and put the fountain between me and the direction of the attack. Adeline started yelling, and I heard the sound of metal against metal. The Armor were attacking us!!

**Angharrad** - 12 January 2004


End file.
